


Because It Was Real

by lj_todd



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been so strong. So compassionate. Everything he had every hoped to find in his One. </p>
<p>And she had died for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because It Was Real

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from over on the kinkmeme.

Kili knelt there in the snow, bleeding from a cut to his forehead and a savage gash on his arm, hearing Fili shouting his name from somewhere beyond the broken hallways of the tower, but all he could do was kneel there next to the fallen body of the woman, the Elf, who had given her life for his. He felt as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He felt as though all the light and joy had been torn from his world.

Tauriel lay motionless, as though sleeping, her flame coloured hair a bright contrast against the snow. A smear of blood just beneath her nose. He hurriedly wiped the crimson stain away, refusing to see her marked in such a way, tears dripping from his cheeks to land like raindrops on hers. She had been so strong. So compassionate. Everything he had every hoped to find in his One. 

And she had died for him.

The Orc had had him in a firm grip, about to deliver the killing blow, when Tauriel had found her strength and managed to free him, tussling once more with the massive beast as he fell, helpless, to the ground, left to watch as, though her dagger found its mark in the beast's neck, killing it, the blade of the mallet it wielded pierced her side.

She hadn't screamed.

She had whispered his name as her gaze instinctively sought him, her need to make certain he was safe guiding her final moments, and he'd barely managed to catch her as she fell, kicking the Orc's body away and over the edge of the cliff. He held her in his arms as she breathed her last, her hand, soft and gently, clutching his as he sobbed and begged, pleading with the Valar to spare her, to let her stay.

She'd used her last breath to whisper words to him that, only days before, she had claimed not to understand. Words that made the pain worse. He'd clutched her to him, sobbing and returning the words despite the pain, saying them in the common speech, Khuzdul and Elvish, wanting her to know the depths of his feelings before she passed from life. Her last smile had been bittersweet as the life, the light, left her eyes and he roared his pain, his grief and rage, to the sky like a Warg baying for blood.

His One was gone.

So he knelt there, even as he heard the cry of the eagles above, heard the victory bellows of the distant Dwarven army, even when he heard his own kin shouting for him.

He knelt next to Tauriel, refusing to let go of her hand, refusing to leave her side, not wanting her body left to the destruction of the Orcs and Goblins now fleeing the battlefield. He had no care for the rest of the world. Not now. Not when he had lost Tauriel.

Still sobbing he found his rune stone tucked safely in Tauriel's pocket. He lifted the dark stone, pressing a kiss to the runes carved into it, before tucking it into her hand, carefully curling her cold fingers around it. The promise it carried now broken and empty. Letting out a heartbroken sound he carefully, gently, closed her eyes, leaning over her, resting his forehead to hers, his hair like a barrier between them and the rest of the world as he pressed his first and last kiss to her lips.

Movement drew his attention and he hurriedly looked up, watching as the Elf King, Thranduil, stepped through the broken doorway a few paces away. He looked away from the tall, blonde Elf, and down at Tauriel's face.

"If this is love," Kili said, voice breaking with grief and tears, glancing briefly up at Thranduil again. "I don't want it. I...I would cast it from me. Into the...Into the deepest blackness so that...so that I might...breath...again."

He squeezed his eyes shut, holding Tauriel's hand between his, tears spilling down his face. When he opened his eyes he looked up at Thranduil, at the Elf King who had likely seen more death and life than any dwarf could ever fathom, and a broken sob fell from his lips.

"Why does it hurt so much?"

Thranduil's expression never changed but sorrow and understanding entered his eyes.

"Because it was real."

Kili sobbed as he hung his head, eyes shutting tightly once more, and he heard the Elf King move and then, suddenly, arm around was wrapping around him, a voice, soft and surprisingly kind, was whispering soothing in his ear. The words were Elvish, and he understood only a few, but their meaning was clear none-the-less. Comfort. He leaned into Thranduil as he continued to cry, eyes finally opening just as the Elf King lifted a hand, smoothing Tauriel's hair down as he whispered what sounded like some kind of prayer.

He wasn't aware of Fili finding them there until his brother, though injured, was suddenly kneeling at his other side, arms locking around him even as Thranduil moved a short distance away. Time blurred for him until the sun was beginning to dip beneath the far western hills. The dead, Dwarf, Elf and Man, were gathered together for the funeral pyre and Kili stood on shaking legs, silent tears spilling down his face, as Tauriel was laid amongst her fallen kin.

As the pyre was lit he was surprised when Thranduil moved to stand beside him, hand resting on his shoulder, gentle and comforting, as Elven voices rose in song to honour all who had fallen. He listened as Thranduil's voice joined his kin, though in the common speech instead of Elvish.

_Hope fades into the world of night_   
_Through shadows falling out memory and time_   
_Don't say we have come now to the end_   
_White shores are calling, you and I will meet again_   
_And you'll be here in my arms just sleeping_

Kili closed his eyes, fresh tears spilling down his face as he leaned into Thranduil's side, accepting the comfort the Elf King so willingly gave, all the while silently praying that he might one day be reunited with Tauriel. That they might one day be together in the halls of his ancestors or in the forests of hers. He didn't care so long as he might one day be with his One once more.

His thumb swept over the runes carved into the rune stone gripped tightly in his hand. The promise burning brightly in his mind.

_Return to me._

He would keep that promise.

He would return to Tauriel.

One day.


End file.
